Tanigakure (Almighty)
|image=FarTani.jpg; Far View UpcloseTani.jpg;Closer View |kanji= |romaji= |literal english= |country= |leader= Village Head |symbol= |population=3/5 |military=4/5 |economy=5/5 }} , is the hidden village of the Land of Peace. Popular for being near the former base of the Akatsuki, Tanigakure spent most of recent history gathering its strength and living a facade of peace and isolation. Even while the occurred, Tanigakure managed to remain solitary. However, their society stood as nothing but corrupted. The Village Head's family secured power through dirty tricks and propaganda. Also, all voices who spoke up against them were silenced. Tanigakure's geographical location as a village built among valleys with rivers flowing throughout made invasions and other covert operations from foreigners nigh impossible. It was not till a young revolutionary single handily took out the villages guards and stole his title of Village Head. Before Magyaku's presence, Tanigakure stood as a major force in criminal activities. Rare flowers and herbs grew among the freshwater valley, all with unique hallucinogenic properties. By forcing its people to work fields and tend to dangerously positioned gardens, Tanigakure not only earned funds, but had a large amount of free labor. It even allowed the Akatsuki to have a base in the Land of Rivers. The people were also brainwashed to believe they needed a specific drug. Their currency became narcotics and carnal pleasures, ecstasy. Magyaku's title, Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ) had spread among all five lands. But he also earned a new name. A spirit of revolution, A god who descends among people when evil plagued the land for far to long. Iwagakure had suffered for years. And people spoke that it was due to him, their current head had an opportunity to rise into power. So Magyaku's sudden appearance gave an unforeseen hope to Tanigakure. They began to believe him a savior that would liberate the Land of Peace its impurities. Which he did, and without fail, they gave him his title of Village Head. Magyaku supports a unique way of living. Unlike other villages, he turned Tanigakure into a Land of Peace (Heiwa no kuni,平和の国) His village focuses on using herbs for medicinal purposes. As well as introducing a more neighborly, kinder way of living. They raise cattle upon flat lands and utilize the entire Land of Peace for crops. The greatest civilizations all started from valleys and it is because of this fact, Tanigakure has one of the highest successful crop rates in the world. The amount of fresh water and herbal diversity makes it ideal for even unique animals to grow. Unfortunately, Tanigakure's military is nothing more than a large militia of skilled shinobi lead by Magyaku and his closest allies. Tanigakure is a growing superpower in agriculture and medicine. They were the first to began genetic engineering and selective breeding. Their crops and cattle are known to survive in harsher conditions for a much longer period, while contain almost twice as much natural nutrients. They rely mostly on the use of spies carefully buried throughout The Land of Peace and unique way of relaying information to keep their village protected. A special barrier camouflages Tanigakure itself and makes it look as if it is not even there. The barrier also keeps people that are not in Tanigakure from sensing that that is within. Protected by the barrier from sensory and sight, it was only right to Magyaku that it be protected by barrier ninja that monitor what comes in and out of it. History The Akatsuki's Stay Corrupted Government Liberation and A New Dream Valley Civilization Agricultural Evolution Population Tanigakure is filled with many of the former natives of the area as well as refugees from other countries. They all understand that once they enter the village they are not allowed to leave unless stated otherwise by the Village Head. Each citizen agrees that it's safer on the inside that it is out in the Shinobi world. To keep up with the times, newspapers from each village are available for their use. WIP. More to come... Medical Evolution Economic Status Tanigakure village is among one of the richest minor village that has ever existed, yet it's leaders keep it a secret. The treasury itself is split up into three scrolls scattered among the Land of Valleys. Each part is within a seal on a scroll that is wrapped with a Chakra Cloak and hidden . One is deep underground underneath the village, another somewhere slightly underground on top of the second tallest hill and the third and last is underground buried under the bed of the Land of Valley's deepest pond. Such measures seem to go to the extreme but the Village Head does not want anyone stealing from the village. He does not know the exact locations of the scrolls but has a scroll to teleport him to each treasury inside the seals. Exports To keep the location of the village a secret, the goods are transported to a select area on the border of the Land of Valleys, or to the bay of the Hanguri Gulf for the transaction to be completed. A group of three ninja are sent with it to collect the money. The main village exports are: Scrolls: The material salvaged locally and prepared from the pithy stem of a water plant to create them, scrolls are one of the few things distributed to the rest of the world by Tanigakure. Various Plants: Coming soon... Military Government